


Four courses

by soodohnimh



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, XF Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soodohnimh/pseuds/soodohnimh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for leiascully's tumblr xfwritingchallenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four courses

Aperitif

Skinner assigned him a new partner. Dana Scully, MD. He was briefed on her background. She was a scientist and a doctor. Despite her undergraduate thesis, it was clear that she wasn’t there to be supportive or to help him, to be a real partner. It burned because an academic in the hard sciences could have been indispensable to the work. But she was young and clearly she was following the company line. Investigate, invalidate, eliminate. On paper, she was a non-starter as a partner. He knew that he’d be able to persuade her to be reassigned. It was only a matter of time.

Appetizer

He slid his weapon from his holster and placed it in her hands. He didn’t need to give Modell any more of an advantage. If he was right, Modell could use anything as a weapon, but he couldn’t take it with him and there was no one else he would rather trust with his defense. She looked at him with such concern, he had to smile to cover how much her gaze disarmed him. Her hand covering his was devastating. 

Entree

Her face in his hands. His words spoke of his world turned on its axis, but with Scully as his compass, his true north, pointing him in the right direction, keeping his course true. She was his constant. She was his touchstone. And in her few words, and a suggestive swipe of her thumb along his lower lip, she filled the space between them with a covenant of sentiment and mutual adoration.

Dessert

She drove him home. He hadn’t sold the modest home in the country yet and moved back to the city, even though it was a long commute into town now that he was reinstated. She had tagged along with him in the field today and it felt comfortable, like old times, yet the frisson of excitement hadn’t abated all day long. He’d hoped that she would agree to join him for the scheduled interviews tomorrow. He crossed the beams of her car’s headlights as he moved around the front of her car and gestured for her to step out. Her hair fell across her face and mostly obscured her smile as she unbuckled and stopped the engine. 

“Thank you for coming with me today, Scully.”

She closed the door behind her and rested back against the door. “Well, it was an assignment from the ASAC, Mulder, but I’m glad I came too. It was good to see you again.” She looked straight at him. Her eyes were clear. There were none of the questions or sadness or resignation that had taken up residence in the past. 

He reached for her hand. Even in the twilight, he could see a few more creases along her skin, yet her palm was warm and soft. She smiled and the deeper, curved lines that framed her mouth only made her lips look more tender and inviting. 

He stepped forward leaning into her personal space, resting the palm of his right hand against her car. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

She turned their joined hands and traced his palm with her index finger. “Someone has to keep you in line. You just got back. The FBI can’t afford to lose an important asset again.” She entwined their fingers and pulled him to her, pinning her in place. Her breath puffed against his cheek as she leaned up and whispered in his ear. “Do you want to see me tomorrow?”

“Always.” He pulled her even closer to him. “Every day.” Her soft hair was silky against his lips. “All the time.” He was so close to her and she was a warm refuge against the chilly autumn evening. He took a chance and kissed her jaw, just below her earlobe, just in the spot where he knew it took her apart.

She melted against him. “I missed you,” she sighed against him and no words were sweeter.


End file.
